


Lasers are for Geeks (The Dragon Roars)

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Blue Canary 'verse [3]
Category: Kyrie - Mr. Mister (Song), Supernatural
Genre: 1980s, Abusive John Winchester, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Geek Dean, Geek Dean Winchester, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Maximum Geekiness, My Brain Doesn't Do Time Right So I'm Now Making That a Feature and Not a Bug, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Timeline What Timeline, Will Figure Out Timing Later, Yelling, misheard lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Maybe Dean needs the laser. (Dean tries, John makes sure he fails. Sam has opinions.)





	Lasers are for Geeks (The Dragon Roars)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my (other and more overt) Geek Dean 'verse, because dammit, reasons. I didn't know when I began it that it would deliberately showcase all this, but. Welcome to some fail!John!

"Carry a laser down the road that I must travel!"

Sam wasn't sure if Dean was singing it that way on purpose.

First of all, Dean was geeky like that, and second of all he liked to give Sam shit for liking the song if they heard it on a loudspeaker somewhere.

Sam couldn't help it. He just liked it.

Neither of them really expected what was going to happen if Dean kept at this.

They could have, but they didn't.

Sam had started to call John The Dragon for times he screamed like he finally screamed for Dean to shut up shutthefuckup.

Sometimes he would apologize later.

Usually not, but sometimes.

And Dean...Dean would wait for it.

The Dragon knew that.

And didn't care much.

He could use it to his advantage.

It was a way to make Dean quieter.

To make Dean comply.

Drill sergeant tactics from hell.

So Dean went quiet.

He stopped singing, or goofing around very much, not when it was the three of them.

Sometimes he'd whisper the lyrics under his breath and look over at Sam. And Sam stopped getting upset about it. 

If Dean wanted a laser, he probably needed it.


End file.
